New CSINew Enemy?
by JLoro4191
Summary: Rated T to be safe.CathOC. Gill asks Cath to show the new guy around and some spaks fly are they good or bad. This is my first fic. Read it is better than it sounds I promise.It seriously gets better as it goes along. I AM RE-WRITING THIS STORY STAY TUNED
1. The Question

Hi this is My first Fan Fiction Please read and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters

Rating: T to be safe

Summary: There is a new CSI and Cath doesn't like it

Spoilers: No major ones that I know of…If there is any they will be very small and just about characters not about episodes…If you find any I should add just let me know

Paring: Cath/OC

I own the new CSI and his family and any other characters that are not from the show

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Hey Cath"

"Hey Gil"

"Could I see you in my office for a minute, Cath" Said Gil a little uneasy

"Sure" I said a little worried.

When he sat down at his desk and didn't say anything I started to get a little nervous.

"Okay Gil what did you need?"

"Umm…Well first we are getting a new member of our team from San Francisco."

"And" I said getting annoyed.

" I need you to show him around and get him settled in and……"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Gil you can't be serious you know I have a big work load and I am behind on paperwork. Why don't you do it? Or get Nick or Sara or Warrick to do it. Even get Greg I don't care I don't want to do this."

"Cath calm down…"

"No Gil! I won't calm down….", I yelled before I was interrupted by the person I loath at the moment.

"CATH!!"

A little shocked I sat down. I was taken back by him.

"Cath, okay the reason I need you to do this is because you are a lot better at dealing with people than I am. Also I trust you with him more than the others. So Cath will you please do this for me?" Gil said more calmly now.

"Gil you know you underestimate yourself when it comes to dealing with people. And even though I realy don't need this now I'll do it. But you owe me.", I agreed not realy wanting to do this.

"Okay, he will be here in an hour. So just go to the front desk and meet him there."

"Got it, but remember you owe me big time."

I can see him smirking as I walk out the door. _Why the hell do I have to do this? Well at least I can get a little work in before he comes._

* * *

**

* * *

Authors Note: Ok…well what did you think? Please tell me….This was my first fic. I read many but this is the first time I wrote one. In the next chapter Cath will meet the new guy. F.Y.I. it's not Keppler it's a brand new character. I promise it will get better. All Grammer and spelling mistakes are mine Sorry. Please Review **


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: check first chapter

Thanks for reviews…I hope you like the new chap!!!

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

After doing the little paperwork I could do before I had to meet the new CSI, I went to the front desk.

"Judy, has the new CSI arrived yet?" I said to the secretary.

"No, but I can page you when he does" Judy replied.

"No, that's fine I'll just hang out here for him."

"Ok." Judy said getting back to answering the phone.

_I have no idea who this guy is. I don't know if he is old or young. I don't know if he is a rookie or not. God I can't handle another rookie right now. If I didn't love Greg I would have to strangle him. I hate training rookies sometimes. Wow I'm thirsty._

I walk over to the water fountain. As I'm bending over there is some guy staring at my ass. _What a bastard._

"Excuse me I would really appreciate you not staring at my ass."

"I am very sorry but it's very nice. Almost as nice as the rest of your body." The guy says as he looks me up and down.

"You know that sort of compliment might work on the little skanks you try and pick up….."I was furious now. Judy just interrupted me.

"Ms. Willows."

"Yes, Judy." I say a little harsh.

"Um…that's the new CSI."

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Oh, so you work here. I guess that means that we will be seeing a lot of each other. Are you Mr. Grissoms assistant? I guess you were sent to show me around because I would be more than happy to show you around anywhere." The arrogant son of a bitch just said to me.

"What would make you assume I'm an assistant?" I say completely pissed off.

"Well you are way to hot to be a CSI and assistants are usually super hot." He says digging himself into an even bigger hole.

"Let's get some things straight. First of all I am one of the senior CSI's here and second if you ever even glance at my ass or another part of my body again you are going to regret ever moving to Vegas." I say storming off down the hall.

He stands there not sure what to do.

_I love making men scared. It is so much fun._

"Follow me." I yell at him from down the hall.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey how did you like my second chapter? Just let me know what you think and tell me if I should stop writing this. Tell me if I'm completely wasting my time. I have lots of Ideas and I plan on making this a pretty long story. I wonder what his names going to be? What going to happen next? You will just have to stay tuned to find out. Hehe! Review Review Review**


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Check first chapter

Hey thanks for reviews especially from ERLewisLover1 who at this point in time is the only one to review. Thank you so much and please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. I hope more people are reading this but I am very grateful for your loyalty to my story so far. If there are other people reading please REVIEW!!

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I storm into Gil's office. The door slams hard against the wall making some of his jars rattle.

"You hired an arrogant ass hole for a CSI." I say this load enough for Warrick who was walking in the hall to stop.

Warrick stops next to the arrogant ass hole in question.

"Cath what is the matter?" Gil questions.

"Well first of all he hit on me and second of all he thought I was your secretary because he said I was quote unquote to hot to be a CSI."

"OK Cath. I will talk to him about that, but he is a very well trained and raved about CSI. We are lucky to have him. All you have to do is let him tag along with you until he gets settled and he sees how we operate."

"You honestly think I am going to still show him around after what happened?"

"Cath. Do not make me pull seniority. Just please do this for me and I will give you two day's paid vacation once he gets settled."

"Fine, but it's only because I really want these vacation days to spend with Lindsey."

"Fare enough."

In the hallway

"Hey!" says Warrick to the new guy.

"Hey." He replies back.

"Are you the new CSI?" Warrick questions.

"Yeah. Jason Levy." He puts his hand out for Warrick to shake.

"Warrick Brown." E grabs his hand.

"What did you do to have Cath to hate you so much already?" Warrick asks.

"Well first I was kind of staring at her ass while she was getting a drink out of the water fountain. Then I made a pass at her, mistaken her as a secretary, and then told her she was to hot to be a CSI." Jason admitted.

"Wow." Warrick chuckled. "You fucked up. Cath is such an amazing person if you not on her shit list. See it would have been a completely different story if I was the one who stared at her ass and told her she was hot. She would just joke around and flirt a little with me. One thing you need to know about her is that once you get to know her she likes to flirt and play around but not before. She usually takes a little offence to it. You pretty much just screwed yourself because she is going to make you life a living hell until she forgives you."

"Thanks for the heads up. If I had known I was going to be working with her I would have kept my mouth shut. I couldn't help the staring." Jason said.

"Well I need to get back to work. Welcome to Vegas and good luck man." Warrick said leaving Jason by himself in the hall.

In Gil's office

"Cath. Just go get him and tell him to come in here. I'll have a little meeting with him and then I will have him meet you in your office."

"Fine.", I say walking into the hall.

"Grissom needs to talk to you in his office. After you are done with him come meet me in my office and I'll give you the grand tour. And what I said earlier still applies." I say walking past him to my office.

_I should have found out his name. Whatever I'll ask him when he comes to my office._

In Gil's office

"Gil Grissom."

"Jason Levy."

"Have a seat Jason. I just need to ask you a few questions." Gil said and Jason sat.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Okay how did you like this chapter? Please Review just to let me know what you think and that there are people reading. Tell me anything I don't care. Tell me if I should stop writing because it is causing you pain to read my story. Tell me you like it and you are completely obsessed and keep reading the chapters over and over again. In all reality please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Contemplations

Disclaimer: Check first chapter

Hey I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. I have just been insanely busy. I have had them written for a while now but I haven't had anytime to type. Also getting more reviews would definitely speed the process along. I just want to know if people are reading or not. Please READ and REVIEW. If you do that for me I promise I will be your best friend.

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Gil's office

"Ok. Jason it seems that so far you haven't made the best impression on Cath." Grissom said.

"I know. I am very sorry for that. I really didn't think that I would be working with her. And usually women don't react that way to my playing around. I didn't mean to offend her." Jason said.

"Well everything will be okay. Just don't do it again. She will eventually let it go but she will put you through hell till then."

"So I've been told." Jason mumbled.

"What?" Grissom questioned.

"Oh. Sorry. I met Warrick in the hall and he warned me." Jason replied.

"Ok."

Grissom was sitting there looking over Jason's file while he twiddled his thumbs nervously waiting for Grissom to say something to him.

"It says here you are very qualified and you have wonderful reviews and evaluations from your old boss."

"Thank You."

"Do you mind if I ask some personal questions? I just like to know about my staffs' life."

"No that would be fine. Go right ahead."

"I would assume you are not married. Correct?"

"Yeah, I am divorced. I have two kids. One boy who is fifteen and one girl who is turning 18 very soon. They live with me full time." Jason said with a smile on his face. He was thinking about his kids. He was wondering how they were adjusting to there new schools. His daughter Amy was in her senior year and completely pissed at him for making her leave her last year of High School and making her start a brand new school. His son Mark was 15 and mad at leaving his girlfriend. He was only dating for her for a week and a half when they left but he was so into girls. He got over it fast when they arrived and he saw all the hot girls in Vegas.

"Jason?" Gil interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry sir." Jason apologized.

"Just call me Grissom."

"Well Jason I am very pleased to have you on our team. Go check in with Cath. We are about to finish a triple so you will be getting home around dinner time. You won't need to come in later for the next shift because Swing is going to cover for us. So we have the night off and you will start your Graveyard routine tomorrow night." Gil explained.

"Ok. That sounds great. Where is Cath's office?" Jason asked a little confused.

"Go straight down the hall and if you keep walking you will run straight into the door before the turn." Gil told Jason.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you." Jason said as he shook Gil's hand.

"Same to you."

Hallway

Jason walked out of Gil's office and was as nervous as ever. He started to walk down the hall towards Catherine's office.

_Ok. She is going to bite my head off when I go into her office. I just need to apologize and not say anything that would offend her. I haven't been this nervous since I broke my moms' antique vase when I was 10. Wow that was fast im already here. Shit. Well I still have a chance to run. No. That would make me a coward and I can't have that. Well here goes nothing._

Jason arrived at Cath's office door. He knocks twice. He hears her say come in. He turns the knob and enters.

_I guess this is it._

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will do anything for you if you would just REVIEW and let me know how things are going. I will even dress in a clown suite, juggle fruit, and ride a unicycle all at the same time. All you need to do is REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Mixed Signals

Disclaimer: Check first chapter

Hi….Yeah it has been a very long time since I wrote a chapter. I am very sorry for anyone who is reading this story. I am going to try and start writing this again and see how it goes. Well here is a new chapter

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

Chapter 5

Cath's office

Cath was finishing up some reports and paperwork. She was trying to get finished so she could get home to Lindsey.

KnockKnock

"Come in." Cath said.

She looked up. It was the very man who is now going to prevent her from going home and seeing her daughter early.

"Hi." Jason said a little wearily.

"Hello" Cath replied pissed off.

"Um….Jason Levy." He said extending his hand.

"Catherine Willows." Ignoring his hand she looked back down at her work. "Have a seat Jason"

"Ok." Jason said sitting. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry about earlier. I can be a dick some times and I am sorry. I can assure you that it will never happen again and I was hoping that you could forgive me and we can start over. If not I will totally understand because I really don't deserve it."

_Wow. I can't believe this guy. He is actually asking me to forgive him for what happened this morning. He has a lot of nerve. But he does look very cute when he is apologizing. What the hell am I thinking? Okay I need to get that thought out of my head very fast._ "You are right you don't deserve it and I won't forget it. But we need to have a professional relationship so during work hours I will be civil."

"Fair enough." Jason says smiling.

_His smile is absolutely adorable. Holy shit I think I am going mental. I need to continue before I have anymore irrational thoughts. _"Okay Jason I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Shoot" He says smiling again.

"Um…What was the reason for you leaving San Francisco?" Cath says a little flushed._ He has to stop doing that._

"Transferring to Vegas gave me better career opportunities and I wanted a change in atmosphere. I'm a big fan of change." Jason replied with a flirty grin.

"What San Francisco was running out of girls you could sleep with?" Cath replies with her own flirty grin. _This guy's a dick but he is adorable and has a great ass. I really need to stop this he is a jack ass and I should not be returning his flirting. But I can't help it I am only human and he is good at it and I'm a flirt. I still think he is a inconsiderate ass._

"Oh! Yeah I deserved that. What happened to the being civil at work?"

"I couldn't help myself it was just too easy."

"For your information the women are only a bonus. I didn't like the people I worked with so I wanted a change." Jason replied cheekily.

"What about so far do you like the people you met here so far?"

"Grissom seems like a cool boss to have. You are warming up to me hopefully a little. And the only other person I met was Warwick. He seems like a fun guy that I could get along with."

"Yeah I'm still not the biggest fan of you so I would be careful." Catherine replied.

The phone ringing interrupted there talking.

"Willows"

"Hey Mom." said Lindsey.

"Oh hey baby. What's the matter?" Cath asked a little worried.

Lindsey replied "Nothing is wrong mom. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it baby?" Cath asked

"Can someone come home with me after school today?"

"Sure baby that's fine. Order a Pizza for dinner. I am going to be running a little late tonight. There is money in the jar. Get whatever you guys want. I will stop and get some ice cream on the way home. Is there any special kind you want?"

"Can you get half baked and cinnamon bun there the best ones?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah I will pick them up. I will see you in a little bit."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"Love you to baby." Cath replied with a huge grin then hung up the phone.

"So you have a kid?" Jason asked

"Yes. I have a daughter." Cath replied

"So you are married?"

"Divorced." She answered. "Well Jason I think we should start the tour because I want to make it home to my daughter before pizza gets there." She states as she gets up from her desk and walks out her office door. Jason follows her and the tour begins.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this Chapter. Please let me know your input on this story. Hopefully it will not take me as long to write more. Reviewing would be very nice and could speed up the process. So please Review!!!**


	6. The Rest of the Team

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters

See first chapter for all info.

Okay everyone. I have not written a new chapter in a very long time. A lot have things happened in the show since I wrote last. First Sara leaving. I am keeping her since I started this already. Second is Warrick. I am very upset on what happened in the season finale and I am not going to have that affect the Warrick in my story. So on with my story.

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

* * *

Chapter 6

Catherine is leading Jason down the hall toward the break room. Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Greg were all in there. Warrick and Nick were arguing over the most recent football game. Sara was looking over the most recent case file and Greg was grabbing a cup of his delicious Blue Hawaiian coffee. They all looked up when the two entered the room.

" Okay Jason this is where your tour ends. This is the break room and that is Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Greg. They are all the other CSI's on the graveyard shift." She said pointing everyone individually. "Well I am finished here. I am going to head home. I will see you all tomorrow night."

"See ya Cath." Greg said sipping his coffee.

"Bye." Nick and Warrick said at the same time and laughed.

"Bye see you tomorrow." Sara said not looking up from the case file.

"Thank you for the tour Catherine. It was a pleasure spending the afternoon with you." Jason said to her smiling.

"Stop sucking up it is not going to change anything." Catherine smiled back. "Bye everyone." She left the room and went towards the locker room to get her stuff and go home.

"So Jason. How were your first couple hours? Catherine hasn't been to unpleasant has she?" Greg asked taking a gulp of his coffee.

"I'm guessing Warrick told you what happened earlier." Jason replied.

"You will soon learn that nothing stays a secret for long around here." Nick said getting out of his chair and getting all of his stuff together. "Guys I'm heading out. I have a date tonight and I need to pick up flowers and such."

"Awe Nick you are such a romantic." Sara commented looking up from her case file. She was secretly a little jealous of this girl.

"What can I say? I was brought up on how to treat a lady right." Nick smiled his amazing Southern smile. "Well I will see ya'll tomorrow night." Nick then walked out the break room door towards the locker room to get his stuff.

"Well Jason it was nice meeting you but I am going to head home too." Sara announces getting her case file together.

"The workaholic Sara is actually choosing to go home instead of staying and working longer." Greg smiled at her.

"Shut up Greg. I have a life. I just choose not to tell you about it." Sara smiled triumphantly at him.

"Ouch! Sara that hurt." Greg said while placing his hand over his heart pretending to be wounded. He smiled right back at her. "Well I will walk you out since I need to get home and catch up on sleep."

"Bye Warrick, See ya Jason. Come on Greg or I will leave with out you." Sara said walking out the door.

"Hold your horses Sara. I'm coming. Bye guys. See ya tomorrow." Greg said while running out the door after Sara. "Sara wait up."

"Then there were two. So Jason how about you come with me and I will buy you a welcome drink?" Warrick asked while gathering his stuff.

"Thanks Warrick but I need to get home to my kids. How about another time?" Jason replied thankfully.

"You have kids?"

"Yeah. Two of them, Mark who is fifteen and Amy who is seventeen." Jason was saying when he was interrupted by a text message. It was his daughter. She said that her and Mark are both doing something after school and wouldn't be home until after dinner. While he was reading the text Warrick was about to leave. "You know what that was actually just my daughter telling me that they wouldn't be home so I'm up for that drink."

"Okay cool. Do you need to check in with Grissom before you leave?"

"Yeah so I will meet you out front." Jason said as the parted ways in the hall.

While Jason was walking to Grissom's office he started to think back on what happened in the break room. He thought about how comfortable they were all with each other and about there playful banter towards each other..

_I think I am going to like it here ._Jason thought.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well I am so sorry for the long break in between chapters. I will be delighted if you would review and let me know how my story is going and to leave me any suggestions. I am also opened to negative comments if you have any. Even though I hope you don't!


	7. Journey Home

Check First chapter for Disclaimers and such.

I have actually had this written for a while now and just haven't typed it up and put it on here. So please enjoy the next chapter of my story!!

P.S. All italicized words are thoughts.

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

* * *

Chapter 7

Catherine is driving to the grocery store to pick up ice-cream when she gets a text from Lindsey "Is it alright if two more people come over?" Catherine replied with "Yeah it is fine. I am at the store getting the ice-cream. See you soon!"

When she finally reached the store she gets out of her car and goes in. Immediately she walks over to the frozen food section grabbing the ice-cream and some whipped cream. Walking to the checkout she notices a familiar face coming towards her. It is none other then the labs own David Hodges.

_Oh God maybe he doesn't see me I will just turn around and…_

"Catherine?"

"Oh. Hi David. What a surprise seeing you here."

"That's a lot of ice-cream. Having a party and forgot to invite me?" David says in a half joking why didn't you invite me voice.

"Um. No it's for my daughter and her friends. There at my house right now." Catherine replied.

"Got ya. So anyway Catherine I know this is a little bit weird but could I ask you a question?" David asked a little excited.

"Sure David." She responded nervously.

"Okay well I like this girl. But the problem is we work together."

_Oh God_

"I'll just come right out with it. Do you think Wendy would go out with me?" David finished.

_Thank God. Awe poor Wendy._

"I don't know David. You would have to ask her." Catherine responded walking past him. "I am really sorry David but I need to get home. I have a house full of teenagers and need to get home."

"Uh okay…Well Catherine will you let me know if she says anything about me?" Hodges calls after her. "Maybe we can talk again?"

Catherine just waves at him without turning around. She finally reaches the check out.

"Did you find everything you needed miss?" The checkout boy asked with a forced smile.

"Yes thank you."

Your total comes to 27.86."Catherine hands him 30.00. "Out of 30.00…. Your change is 2.14. Have a nice day." He says handing her the change and ice-cream.

"Thanks. You too." Catherine says exiting the store and going to her car. She gets in and heads home.

After Jason was done meeting with Grissom he want out front to meet up with Warrick. He was waiting in his car for him. Jason walked up and he rolled his window down. "All set man?" Warrick asked.

"Yup. I will just hop in my car and follow you." Jason said walking to his car.

Once Warrick and Jason arrived at the bar they parked and went inside. They sat at a table and waited for a waitress. A cute red headed waitress came up to them. "What can I get you boys to drink?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I will have a Miller Lite draft please." Jason replied smiling right back at her.

"I'll have the same." Warrick said smirking

When she left to get there drinks Warrick said "She is cute man but I don't know. You haven't had the best luck today with women."

"I know but you can't blame me for trying. I usually don't get rejected like that" Jason said confidently.

"Okay Mr. Smooth Operator I bet you 20 bucks you can not get the waitresses number before we leave." Warrick challenged.

"You're on." Jason laughed and shook Warrick's hand.

The waitress returned to the table with there drinks. "Here are your Miller Lite's. Can I get you guys anything else?" she asked

"No thank you…What was your name again?" Jason asked smiling.

"Oh I am so sorry I forgot to tell you that earlier. My name is Sara."

"Well Sara it is a pleasure to meet you." Jason said shaking her hand. "My name is Jason and that over there is Warrick."

"It is nice to meet you too Jason and Warrick." She said smiling.

"I don't want to be to forward but your eyes are absolutely beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the rest of you." Jason flirted.

"Thank you Jason. You're not half bad yourself." Sara blushed.

"Well in that case I just moved here from San Francisco and was looking for a good place to eat. And I think you would be much better company then him for a nice dinner. So if you know of a good place would you be interested in going to dinner with me sometime?" Jason asked

"I would actually be very interested." Sara smiled.

"What time do you get off tonight?"

"Eleven"

"That is a little late for dinner. How about you give me your number and I will call you for a good day?" Jason asked

"Sure." She wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Here you can call me anytime. With that I need to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Sara and we will let you know." Jason said putting the number in his pocket.

After Sara left Warrick said "I got to give you credit man that was pretty good." He handed Jason a twenty form his pocket.

"What can I say women love me." Jason smirked.

"Except Cath." Warrick laughed.

"Well she is a different story." Jason replied

"So anyway Jason what did you think of the lab and everyone?" Warrick asked sipping his beer.

"I thought the actual lab in general was great. You have a lot of equipment that we didn't have back in San Francisco. All the people I met today were great. You have great lab rats. Wendy and Mandy were both extremely nice. Archie seemed cool. David Hodges though seemed kinda weird though."

Warrick laughed "Don't worry everyone thinks that."

"Well it's good I am not the only one." Jason took a sip of his beer. "CSI wise I think you all seem to get along great and are all friends. I think Nick seemed like he would be a fun guy. Greg seemed hilarious. Sara was quiet but seemed cool at the same time. Grissom is way better then my other boss. Even Catherine has some potential with me. I am just looking forward to working with you all."

"I am looking forward to working with you to Jason." Warrick said finishing his beer.

"Well Warrick I think I am going to head home. Today has been a long and interesting day for me." Jason said

"I am right there with you." Warrick said putting money on the table and getting up.

"Sara I will call you later." Jason called to her getting up from the table and finishing off his beer.

"I am looking forward to it." She smiled at him.

Jason and Warrick walked out of the bar. "Thanks for the beer man. I will see you tomorrow night." Jason said shaking his hand goodbye.

"Anytime. See you tomorrow." Warrick said walking towards his car.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it has been forever but I actually have the next chapter almost finished so it should not be that long for the next chapter. Please review on my story and tell me what you think!


	8. Home Comming

Check First chapter for Disclaimers and such.

Sorry for the long pause but I had a writers block but now I'm back. So please enjoy!!

P.S. All italicized words are thoughts.

**New CSI; New Enemy?**

Chapter 8

When Catherine returned home she found her daughter and friends watching a movie in the living room.

"Hey guys." Catherine said to the group of teens on her way to the kitchen to put down the groceries.

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Ms. Willows."

Catherine walked back towards the living room to talk with them. "So James and Vivian it is nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is always mine Ms. Willows." Lindsey's boyfriend James replied. He had brown surfer like hair and green eyes. He and Lindsey have been dating for about four months. He always tried to kiss up to Catherine. He was a smooth talker and it made her nervous.

"It is nice to see you to Ms. Willows." Vivian said. Vivian has been Lindsey's best friend since kindergarten. Vivian has jet black long hair and bright blue eyes. She was always like a second daughter to Catherine.

"And you must be Lindsey's new friend." Catherine said to the one teen she did not know.

"Yes mom. This is Mark. Today was his first day. He just moved here." Lindsey introduced her new friend.

"It is nice to meet you Mark. How do you like Vegas so far?" Catherine questioned.

"It is nice to meet you to. I like Vegas so far. Everyone has been nice." Mark answered. Mark had light brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wore his hair in a faux hawk and had a skater boy style about him.

"Okay. Did you guys order the pizza yet because I am starving?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. It should be here any minute." Lindsey said as the door bell rang. "Speak of the devil. I got it"

"No I'll get it why don't you go get plates and cups in the kitchen." Catherine said getting her purse and walking towards the door. She opened it and to her surprise it wasn't the pizza delivery guy at all. It was a young girl looking very confused. "Oh. Hi. Can I help you with something?" Catherine asked the girl.

"Uh…Yes actually I am looking for my brother Mark. He texted me this address saying he was going to be here after school. I tried to call him but he wouldn't answer and I got a little worried." The girl said a little frazzled.

"Yeah your brother is here. We were just waiting for the pizza guy. Would you like to come in and eat with us?" Catherine asked.

"No that's okay I will just come by and pick up Mark later." Mark's sister answered.

"Nonsense. We have plenty and you don't want to have to come bye again. And we have ice-cream. You can't pass that up." Catherine persuaded.

"Umm. I guess I can stay. Thank you Ms… Sorry what was your name?"

"I am Catherine Willows. You can just call me Catherine. And your name is?" Catherine asked leading her into the house.

"Ohh sorry I'm Amy. Thank you again." Amy said.

"No problem. Everyone is in the kitchen." Catherine said leading her towards the kitchen. "Hey Mark your sister is here."

"Hey Amy. What up? Why are you here?" Mark questioned.

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer so I got nervous." Amy said frustrated.

"Sorry Amy my phone is dead. Are we leaving?"

"No you are both staying for pizza and ice-cream." Catherine said as the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." She said as she walked towards the door once more.

"Okay Amy. This is Lindsey, Vivian, and James. Guys this is my sister Amy." Mark introduced.

"Pizza is here." Catherine announced walking back into the kitchen. She placed it on the counter. "Okay guys. Let's dig in." Grabbing the plates Catherine served all of the pizza. "Lindsey get the drinks out for everyone." Catherine turned towards her cabinet and got some chips out. "When everyone gets what they need why don't we go into the living room and watch a movie."

Everyone settled into the living room. They all agreed to watch "When a Stranger Calls". Even though Catherine wasn't to keen on watching scary movies she endured watching it until they were done there pizza. "Okay who is up for some ice-cream? Just let me know what flavor and I will get it for you." After she got what everyone wanted she went to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Amy asked from the doorway.

"Uh sure you can grab the ice-cream out of the freezer." Catherine pointed. "So Amy, where did you move from?" Catherine asked while getting the bowls.

"We moved here from San Francisco. It's not that far but I miss my friends and my school." Amy answered sitting down at a stool near the counter.

"I could imagine. It is hard having to start over at a new school. What grade are you in?"

"Twelfth." Amy replied

"Your senior year. That even sucks more. Well how was your first day? Meet any hot guys?" Catherine giggled. While scooping out the last of the ice-cream.

"It was pretty nice. The school is a lot bigger than my old school. Which I thought would be impossible. And I have to admit there were a couple hot guys." Amy laughed and blushed a little.

"Ah. I saw that. What's up with the blush do you like someone in particular?" Catherine said with a smirk.

"Well there is this one kid I kinda like." Amy said nervously.

"Okay hold that thought for one second. Let me give them this and then we have to finish this conversation." Catherine said disappearing into the living room for a minute then returning. "Okay now tell me everything. How did you meet? What is he like? How hot he is?" Catherine questioned passing Amy her ice-cream and sitting down next to her.

"His name is Brian and we actually bumped into each other. I was looking at my class schedule and the school map trying to find my homeroom when we bumped into each other. I made him drop his books. I bent down to pick up his books and was saying how sorry I was and he was telling me it was no big deal. And I know this sounds corny but we looked at each other and my heart kinda skipped a beat. He put out his hand to shake mine and was like I'm Brian are you new here? I said yeah it's my first day. I'm Amy. And he was like Amy would you like me to show you around and I was like that would be great. So he showed me to all of my classes. We had two classes together and he came to get me at the end of every other one. It was really sweet." Amy said in a dream like state.

"Wow. I wish I had a guy like that. Anyway what does he look like?" Catherine urged here to go on.

"Well he has dirty blond hair. It is a little long and covers his eyes sometimes. He has bright green eyes. And from what I can tell with his cloths on he has an amazing body. He is just perfect." Amy said

"Sounds perfect. So when are you going to ask him out?" Catherine said and then took a bite of her ice-cream.

"What? No I can't"

"Why not?"

"Well first off he is gorgeous and second we just met and third he is probably taken."

"Well find out if he has a girlfriend or not. And the best way to do that is to let him know that you are interested. It can never be too soon and you are gorgeous to so I have no idea what you are worried about." Catherine said to Amy. Amy has long brown hair and brown eyes like her brother. She dresses very cute and has a body that any girl would die for. "Just try asking him out. A lot of guys like girls to make the first move."

"Okay I will. Thank you Catherine. Tonight was great and I had a lot of fun. Unfortunately Mark and I have to be getting home." Amy said getting out of her seat and putting her bowl in the sink.

"Any time Amy. I had fun to. Here take my number and call me whenever and let me know how you and Brian are doing." Catherine said with a smile writing down her number on a piece of paper and giving it to Amy.

Walking into the living room they noticed the credits starting to role on the T.V. "Come on Mark we have to get going." Amy called over to Mark.

All the kids got up and started to say goodbye. "I think we are going to head out to Lindsey." Vivian said hugging her talking about James too who she was taking home. "Okay I will walk you guys to the car." Lindsey said grabbing her jacket along with the others.

"Bye James. Bye Vivian. It was very nice to meet you Mark and Amy. You are welcomed to come bye anytime." Catherine said walking them to the door.

Vivian went over to Catherine and gave her a hug. "Bye Ms. Willows." And walked out the door.

"It was an absolute pleasure as always Ms. Willows." James smiled. Exiting the house followed by Lindsey.

"Thank you so much for having me Ms. Willows." Mark said on his way out the door.

"Thanks Catherine. It was great fun and I will keep you updated." Amy said giving her a hug.

"You better." Catherine replied with a smile as Amy walked out the door.

She closed the door behind them and entering the living room where she started to clean up. She brought everything to the kitchen and started to do dishes. Lindsey returned a few minutes later, going into the kitchen.

"So mom what did you think of Mark." Lindsey asked.

"He was nice. I really liked his sister too. It was thoughtful of you to invite him over after his first day." Catherine said washing the last dish.

"Well I would have someone to have been nice to me if I started a new school and plus Viv has a thing for him." Lindsey laughed pouring a drink.

"Oh really. I guess I will have to get on her about that." Catherine said while drying her hands.

"Mom she will kill me if she knew that I told you." Lindsey said whilst taking a sip of her drink.

"Fine I won't say anything. Okay it is getting late so why don't you get ready for bed." Catherine said hugging her daughter.

"Mom since when do I have a bed time on the weekends?" Lindsey questioned looking up at her.

"You don't I thought we could get into our pajamas and sit and watch a really girly movie." Catherine answered finally realizing her.

"That sounds good. I will meet you in the living room." Lindsey said walking towards the stairs.

"Okay." Catherine called after her.

_God. She is getting too big._

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked that chapter. Review and let me know. P.S. I never gave a description of Jason so I will give you a good one in the beginning of next chapter. Hopefully I write faster for you guys.**


	9. Authors Note

Hi everyone I am sorry that I haven't updated this in almost a year. For those of you who want to keep reading this story or just like the concept I am going to re-write it. I have gone back and read this story and decided I can make it a whole lot better. I have just finished the first chapter and I think it is so much better. I am doing this for the people who have reviewed and have my story on there story alert. Also for new people who have just read it. I f you like this story idea please give me another shot. I am not going to change the plot or anything I am just wording it better and changing a few things I need changing. So if you are interested in reading a better version of this the new story will be named the same: New CSI?New Enemy. I am going to try to update better then I have with this version. Thanks everyone!!


End file.
